Ghostbusters
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Yho, Horo y Len son tres cientificos desempleados que deciden crear una agencia de aza de fantasmas, basada en The Ghostbuster
1. Chapter 1

**GHOSTBUSTERS**

The Ghostbusters es propiedad de Ivan Reithman.

Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

El inicio.

La biblioteca pública de Nueva York, las personas se encontraban revisando los libros para sus diversas actividades, todo se veía muy normal... Hasta que en algunos pasillos, los libros se meneaban solos de un estante a otro, una bibliotecaria se encontraba acomodando algunos libros, cuando de pronto, estos comenzaron a volar, la bibliotecaria asustada, trato de salir de los estrechos pasillos, pero se encontró de frente con algo que la hizo gritar horrorizada...

La universidad pública.

En uno de los múltiples salones de investigación se encontraban tres personas, dos adolescentes y un hombre de apariencia relajada, que llevaba puestos unos audífonos sobre la cabeza.

Profesor Asakura, estamos listos- dijo la chica de cabellos azulados. Yho sonrío.

Bien, entonces recuerden la mecánica del experimento, yo sostendré una carta y ustedes me dirán que es lo que viene impreso en ella sin verla- dijo Yho mientras que ambos chicos asentían, Yho levanto una carta –Boris, tu empiezas- dijo Yho sacando una carta que tenia un cuadro en el centro.

Eh... es... un cuadro- dijo Boris con un poco de duda, Yho le miro, miro la carta y sonrío.

Vaya... fallaste- dijo Yho tocando un botón y dándole una descarga eléctrica a Boris.

¡Pero que es eso!- dijo Boris, Yho le ignoro y saco otra carta, esta tenia una estrella grabada.

Pilika, tu turno- dijo Yho sonriéndole seductoramente, Pilika se sonrojo un poco.

Pues... es un perro- dijo Pilika, Yho miro la carta y sonrío.

Vaya... ¿Qué eres psíquica, Estuvo muy bien, tu sigues Boris- dijo Yho sacando otra carta, esta tenía 2 líneas onduladas.

Pues... son dos líneas onduladas- dijo Boris con algo de temor, Yho miro la carta y sonrío... aplicándole otra descarga eléctrica a Boris.

¡Pero que rayos, ¡Por que hace eso!- dijo Boris con ira.

Es para probar el efecto que producen las ondas negativas en el flujo de energía psíquica- dijo Yho sonriendo, Boris le miro con ira.

¡Si, pero nadie me dijo que me iban a rostizar con electricidad!- dijo Boris furiosos, Yho solo volvió a presionar el botón - ¡Ya basta, me largo de aquí, ¡Quédese con sus 5 dólares!.

¡Ten por seguro que lo haré!- dijo Yho sonriendo mientras que Boris salía echo una fiera.

Vaya, que violento- dijo Pilika con temor, Yho solo sonrío.

Ya se le pasara, por cierto, sabes, eres muy linda aparte de lista, dime, ¿Crees que podamos salir a cenar y tal vez a bailar esta noche?- dijo Yho seductoramente, Pilika se sonrojo.

Eh, yo... este- dijo Pilika sonrojada.

No haría eso si fuera tu- dijo un hombre entrando al salón. Pilika se sonrojo aun más mientras que Yho sonreía.

¡Que onda Len!- dijo Yho sonriendo.

Yho, sabes que si Horo se entera que estas flirteando otra vez con su hermana le da el patatús y luego te mata- dijo Len con calma –Además, tenemos trabajo.

Oh vamos, no te enfades, no creo que a Pilika le importe, ¿Verdad?- dijo Yho sonriendo, Pilika solo le miro avergonzada.

Eh... creo que iré a ver a Jun- dijo Pilika saliendo del salón, Yho le sonrío.

Adiosín- dijo Yho sonriendo mientras que Len solo suspiraba.

Vamos, Horo recibió una llamada de la biblioteca, hubo una aparición de clase 3 en ella y nos pidieron investigar- dijo Len mientras que tomaba algunos artefactos, Yho solo sonrío aun más.

Bien, al menos parece que ellos no nos creen locos- dijo Yho saliendo tras él.

Yho, recuerda que hay personas que no entienden lo delicado de las ciencias paranormales- dijo Len mientras que ambos salían.

La biblioteca estaba con mucha actividad, Horo se encontraba en mirando la camilla donde la anciana que había visto la aparición se encontraba en shock.

Sí... se movían, yo los vi... y luego esa mujer, cosa, lo que sea... oh Dios- dijo la anciana, Horo solo estaba tomando fotos mientras que grababa la declaración.

¡Yho, Len!- dijo Horo sonriendo al ver a los dos.

Horo, ¿Cómo esta todo?- dijo Len con calma.

Bastante interesante, parece que ahora sí podremos presenciar una verdadera aparición fantasmal- dijo Horo mientras que señalaba a un pasillo –Vengan es por aquí.

Tétrico- dijo Yho al ver varías columnas de libros que se levantaban por en medio del pasillo, además de una sustancia babosa escurriendo por los lockers.

Yho, toma una muestra del ectoplasma- dijo Len dándole a Yho un topper, este solo frunció el ceño.

¿Qué vas a hacer una gelatina?- dijo Yho, Len solo bufo mientras que usaba un aparato para medir el nivel psíquico del lugar.

Que asco- dijo Yho tomando la muestra, pero parte de esta se le quedo pegada en los dedos, por lo que Yho solo se limpio en algunos libros que no escurrían.

Chicos, por aquí- dijo Horo, Len e Yho fueron a donde les llamo Horo y entonces le vieron.

Era una mujer... que flotaba en el aire, no se le notaban las piernas y parecía ensimismada en leer un libro. Los tres se ocultaron en una esquina.

¿Y ahora que?- dijo Yho con calma.

Alguien debería de hacer contacto con ella- dijo Len.

¿Y quien lo hará?- dijo Yho, Horo y Len sonrieron.

Bueno, tu siempre has tenido buena mano con las mujeres- dijo Len, Yho le miro molesto e iba a protestar, pero Len le miro con suspicacia –Claro, si no por que no le cuentas a Horo del incidente de esta mañana- dijo Len sonriendo, Yho solo palideció.

¿De que incidente hablan?- dijo Horo extrañado.

Bueno, hay que poner manos a la obra- dijo Yho saliendo.

Horo y Len observaron a Yho acercarse al fantasma mientras que tomaban medidas y fotografías.

Hola, soy el doctor Asakura, ¿Cómo esta?- dijo Yho, el fantasma le miro, le hizo una señal para que callase y regreso a su lectura, Yho solo frunció el ceño y volvió con los chicos.

Parece que no funciono- dijo Len con calma, Yho solo le miro.

Oigan, tengo un plan- dijo Horo, los tres se ocultaron y salieron después de un rato.

Bien, acerquémonos, lento, lento, ¡Ah ella!- dijo Horo mientras que los tres se abalanzaban.

¡Ahhhhhrrrg!- grito el Fantasma transformándose de una dulce viejecita a una enorme momia parando en seco a los 3.

¡Ahhhhhh!- gritaron los 3 mientras que salían disparados del lugar.

Corrieron tan rápido que el jefe de la biblioteca solo vio tres manchas salir del edificio y se pregunto que diablos había pasado.

Continuara...

Si, este fanfic nuevo es una parodia muy a mi estilo de The Ghostbusters (Los Cazafantasmas), como verán, aquí el papel del doctor Venkman lo hace Yho, Egon es Len y Ray es Horo, si recuerdan a los Cazafantasmas, se darán cuenta de que también debe de haber un hombre de color, pues ya se imaginaran a que shaman pondré para ello. Para ser más acorde con la película, decidí que Yho fuera un coqueto incorregible, pero este fic tendrá toques de YhoxAnna, espero les guste.

Hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**GHOSTBUSTERS**

The Ghostbusters es propiedad de Ivan Reithman.

Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

Despedidos, el inicio de una nueva organización.

Yho se encontraba acostado en un barandal riendo, Horo solo comía un hotdog algo sonrojado.

A ella, vaya Horo, si que te luciste- dijo Yho aun riendo.

Si lo siento, me deje llevar, pero admítelo, fue emocionante, casi pudimos tocarla- dijo Horo, Yho solo le miro sonriendo.

Sabes, yo prefiero a chicas más jóvenes y que aun tengan funciones vitales- dijo Yho, Len solo se les acerco mientras que analizaba los datos.

Saben, no fue del todo inútil, al revisar los datos pude notar que tenemos fuertes posibilidades de capturar a un fantasma y conservarlo indefinidamente- dijo Len con una sonrisa.

¿Y para que querríamos eso?- dijo Yho extrañado.

Vamos Yho, ese podría ser el descubrimiento más importante de la última década, podríamos ganar el Nobel- dijo Horo sonriendo, Yho solo se levanto sonriendo y le dio un pastelillo a Horo.

Ten, te lo ganaste- dijo Yho sonriendo.

Los tres llegaron a su oficina en la universidad, hablaban sobre el proyecto cuando notaron que el decano Kalim se encontraba allí junto con varios trabajadores.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Estamos siendo promovidos a algún nivel superior de la Universidad?- dijo Yho sonriendo, Kalim solo les miro.

No están siendo expulsados de ella- dijo Kalim ante la mirada sorprendida de los tres.

¿Pero por que?- dijo Horo sorprendido.

La universidad es una institución respetable, no un lugar que apoye sus locuras sobre fantasmas "doctor" Usui- dijo Kalim mientras que miraba despectivamente a Horo.

No puede hacer eso, tenemos una beca dada por el consejo universitario- dijo Len enfadado.

Su beca fue cancelada doctor Tao, además de que ya procedimos a tacharlos de todas las listas de la Universidad, en unos días parecerá que nunca estuvieron aquí- dijo Kalim sonriendo, Len gruño.

Pero los chicos nos adoran- dijo Yho con calma, Kalim solo le miro con enfado.

Eso me tiene sin cuidado doctor Asakura, ahora tienen 5 minutos para salir de mi vista o de lo contrario llamare a seguridad- dijo Kalim, Len iba a protestar, pero Yho le sujeto el brazo mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

Mas tarde.

¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo Horo desesperado, Len revisaba sus notas mientras que Yho solo tomaba una botella de jugo de naranja.

Cálmate viejo- dijo Yho con calma, Horo solo le miro.

Pero es que nunca hemos estado fuera de la universidad, no conocemos el mundo exterior- dijo Horo preocupado, Yho le paso el brazo por el hombro.

Hey, piensa que es una oportunidad, ahora que estamos fuera no habrá nadie que nos limite con nuestros proyectos, ni que nos robe las ideas- dijo Yho sonriendo, Horo le miro con sorpresa mientras que Len se les acerco.

Yho tiene razón, y si mis cálculos son correctos, esto es lo que necesitamos para podernos independizar- dijo Len mostrándoles sus notas, Horo solo les miro.

Crear el equipo costara una fortuna- dijo Horo, Yho le sonrío.

Vamos amigo, no te preocupes, conseguiremos lo necesario- dijo Yho.

¿Y que pasara después?- dijo Horo.

No lo sé, lo que sé, es que esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad- dijo Yho alcanzándole la lata de jugo, Horo solo tomo un trago mientras que sonreía.

En el banco.

¿Pero esta casa me la dejaron mis padres?- dijo Horo con tristeza, Yho y Len sonrieron.

Vamos viejo, todos tenemos tres hipotecas- dijo Len con calma.

Si, es nuestra pena- dijo Yho.

No quiero tener que ir a vivir con Pilika- dijo Horo asustado.

Bueno, yo estaría dispuesto- dijo Yho sonriendo, Horo solo le miro con enfado.

No te metas con mi hermana- dijo Horo enfadado.

Ya cálmense- dijo Len mientras que miraba las cuentas y sonreía –Ahora solo falta ultimar detalles.

Un par de días después.

Y por el precio que están dispuestos a pagar, esto es lo mejor que tenemos- dijo una vendedora de bienes raíces mientras que les enseñaba una antigua y bastante desvencijada estación de bomberos

¿Qué opinas Len?- dijo Yho sin convencerse.

No lo sé, creo que tendremos que buscar mas opciones- dijo Len.

¡Chicos miren esto!- dijo Horo desde arriba, mientras que se dejaba caer por el tubo de la estación -¡Este sitio es genial! ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?- dijo Horo contento, Len e Yho solo se acercaron a la vendedora, que les miro con autosuficiencia.

Aceptamos- dijo Len.

Un enorme edificio departamental de Nueva York, una chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, mientras que trataba de evitar a su vecino, pero un joven bastante bajo le salió al paso.

¡Anna, que gusto verte!- dijo el chico sonriendo, Anna solo le devolvió una sonrisa forzada.

Ah, Manta, no te había visto- dijo Anna mientras que empezaba a buscar la manera de safarse de él, no es que le cayera mal, es solo que... la verdad si le caía mal.

Eh si... es que sabes, pues, yo quería decirte que dejaste tu televisión prendida, pero no te preocupes, me descolgué por el barandal y la apague, aunque claro tuve que forzar un poco la ventana, pero bueno, no queremos que te metas en líos con el casero- dijo Manta, Anna solo le miro con pena mientras que forzaba una sonrisa.

"Pero que este enano esta loco"- pensó Anna mientras que miraba con pena a Manta.

Eh, que amable, pero... tengo que preparar mis cosas, ya sabes, tengo que ir después a mi trabajo y.. Adiós- dijo Anna mientras que entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta.

Claro Anna- dijo Manta mientras que iba a su departamento, pero descubría que este se había cerrado... dejándolo fuera por que había olvidado sus llaves.

Anna dejo todas sus compras en la cocina y prendió su televisor, un anuncio le llamo la atención.

"Hola, ¿Ha tenido extraños sucesos en su casa? ¿Cosas que vuelan, espíritus chocarreros que le atormentan y no sabe que hacer? ... Pues en ese caso llame a los Cazafantasmas, ningún caso es pequeño, estamos disponibles las 24 horas del día, así que... ¿A quien va a llamar?"- decía el anuncio narrado por Yho, Anna solo sonrío mientras que empezaba a preparar las cosas para su comida.

De pronto, el cartón de huevos empezó a crujir, Anna volteo extrañada y miro con sorpresa como los huevos empezaban a quebrarse y a freírse solos, Anna retrocedió asustada, de pronto escucho una voz.

Zulu... – dijo la voz, Anna se percato de que provenía del refrigerador, así que se acerco a él con cuidado.

Al abrir la puerta del refrigerador, Anna quedo asombrada al ver que en el interior había llamas y una especie de puerta con escalones, un enorme perro con cuernos surgió gruñendo.

¡Por todos los...!- dijo Anna mientras que cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

La estación de bomberos se encontraba en reparación, en la puerta se podía ver el letrero Cazafantasmas pintado con tinta, en su interior Yho solo caminaba tranquilo mientras que Horo reparaba una antigua ambulancia que habían conseguido para su labor. Yho camino hacía un escritorio donde una joven de cabellos rosados se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Tamao, ¿Alguna llamada?- dijo Yho con calma.

No... ¿Aun estas molesto?- dijo Tamao con calma.

No, claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Tan solo por que Pilika me soltó un golpe, vamos, eso no es para molestarse- dijo Yho con calma, Tamao solo suspiro.

No me culpe, de todas manera, yo no fui la que se puso a coquetear con esa pelirroja durante su cita- dijo Tamao con calma – Lo único que sé es que ya me debes una semana de salario- dijo Tamao con calma, Yho sonrío un poco.

Estaré en mi oficina... y escribe algo, esa maquina se va a oxidar a este paso- dijo Yho mientras que caminaba a un cubiculo.

Tamao solo le miro y en eso, Len salió de por debajo del escritorio.

Bien Tamao, con eso no debería de causarte problemas la computadora- dijo Len, Tamao le miro con una sonrisa.

Sabe doctor Tao, usted si que es bastante eficiente con esto, me pregunto si lo será para mas cosas- dijo Tamao pícaramente, Len solo le miro sonriendo.

Bueno, yo soy bueno para muchas cosas, pero ahora debo trabajar- dijo Len alejándose, Tamao le miro sonriendo.

Anna entro a la estación y camino con algo de duda, Horo solo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le miro extrañado. Anna camino hasta donde estaba Tamao.

Disculpe, ¿Aquí están los Cazafantasmas?- dijo Anna con algo de extrañeza, Tamao le miro con calma.

Claro, estos son los cuarteles generales, aunque en realidad son los únicos cuarteles- dijo Tamao sonriendo, Anna le miro extrañada, de pronto Yho se asomo por una esquina.

¿Y son serios?- dijo Anna.

Pues... –dijo Tamao, pero Yho salió de pronto interrumpiéndola.

Hey Tami, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había una cliente? No te preocupes, deja que yo me encargue de atenderla tu sigue con tus labores- dijo Yho sonriéndole a Anna, Tamao solo le miro con pena mientras que Yho le hacía una señal a Anna para que le acompañase.

Mas tarde.

...Y entonces lo escuche, decía Zulu, y había fuego, y llamas, dios, ¿Por qué debo de tener estas cosas en la cabeza?- dijo Anna molesta mientras que señalaba los sensores que Len le había colocado

Disculpe, pero es un precaución plausible, no debemos descartar la neurosis ni las alucinaciones- dijo Len con calma, Anna frunció el ceño.

Por no decir de los charlatanes que nos tratan de hacer perder el tiempo- dijo Yho sonriéndole.

¿Creen que esto lo estoy inventando?- dijo Anna molesta.

En lo absoluto, los sensores indican que dice la verdad- dijo Len con calma.

¡Es por que es la verdad, no podría inventar esto!- dijo Anna molesta.

Tranquila, no tienes por que enfadarte, te creemos, ese es nuestro trabajo- dijo Yho sonriendo –Len, creo que lo mejor será que acompañe a la señorita Kyoyama a su departamento y haga una revisión minuciosa del lugar.

Bien, es una buena idea- dijo Len, más jalo a Yho a su altura mientras que le hablaba en voz baja –Pero se profesional, no queremos que nuestra primera cliente te mande a volar de un golpe como lo hizo Pilika.

Vamos, no fue para tanto, además, sé que me adora, como todas las damas- dijo Yho, Len solo le miro.

Eres incorregible- dijo Len mientras que se levantaba.

¿Nos vamos?- dijo Anna molesta por ser ignorada, Yho asintió mientras que salía tras ella, Len solo se sujeto la sien mientras que rogaba al cielo que Yho se comportara.

Continuara...

Bueno, eh aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, como notaron ya aparecieron Anna y Tamao, a quién por cierto le cambie un poco su actitud para hacerla mas sarcástica, en los respectivos papeles de Dana Barret y Janine Melitz, además de Manta en el Papel de Louis Tulli. Además de que para Pilika ya tengo planes, por cierto, Lizerg aparecerá mas tarde, no solo pienso hacer la primera parte, la segunda también la haré, Hao no aparecerá en este fic, sino hasta su segunda parte.

Alejamoto: Como ya notaste Anna ya apareció y ya informe sobre Lizerg y Hao, espero te siga agradando.

Lovehao: Que bueno que te gustara, Yho seguira con sus coqueteos con cuanta chica se le presente, teniendo como principales blancos a cualquiera de las chicas de la serie, solo espera a que meta a Jun y ya veras como se pone el buen Yho, espero te siga gustando.

SaQhura: Pues si, es nostalgia por los 80, en fin, gracias por el review, espero que lo sigas leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**GHOSTBUSTERS**

The Ghostbusters es propiedad de Ivan Reithman.

Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

Entran los Cazafantasmas.

Yho y Anna llegaron al departamento.

Espera, deja que entre yo primero, si pasa algo que me pase a mí- dijo Yho entrando, Anna solo le miro extrañada.

Si tú lo dices- dijo Anna mirándole con extrañeza, Yho entonces empezó a darle golpecillos a las cosas y a hacer ruidos, Anna solo suspiro mientras que Yho sonreía.

Me encanta hacer que pierdan los estribos, ¡Hey el doctor Asakura esta aquí, todos los seres de ultratumba preséntense ante mí!- dijo Yho sonriendo, Anna no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Yho camino por la sala y se acerco a una puerta.

Esa es mi recamara, allí nunca pasa nada- dijo Anna con rareza.

¿En serio? Que lastima, ¿Esa es la cocina?- dijo Yho con decepción señalando otra puerta, Anna le miro con seriedad mientras que asentía.

Si, pasa- dijo Anna con calma.

Yho entro a la cocina mientras que con uno de sus aparatos empezaba a revisar el lugar.

Allí es donde los huevos se cocieron solos- dijo Anna señalando el mueble de la cocina, Yho acerco su maquina mientras que revisaba los huevos cocidos.

No sé por que, pero ese fantasma sería un excelente cocinero, ¿Es ese el refrigerador?- dijo Yho acercándose al refrigerador, Anna entonces sintió temor.

Cuidado- dijo Anna tratando de ocultar su temor.

Yho se acerco al refrigerador y con cuidado abrió la puerta, entonces su expresión mostró seriedad.

No es posible- dijo Yho con seriedad.

¿Qué, que pasa?- dijo Anna asustada, entonces Yho saco un cartón de leche.

¿En serio compras de esta marca? Es basura- dijo Yho sonriendo, Anna solo expreso sorpresa.

¡No es posible! ¡Eso no estaba ayer, había humo y flamas!- dijo Anna abriendo por completo el refrigerador, su expresión era aun sorprendida al verlo normal.

Bueno, pues sea lo que fuese, ya se ha ido, pero no te preocupes, yo te creo, por ahora, no sé, quiero investigar más a fondo este asunto, ¿Deseas que lo discutamos en la cena?- dijo Yho sonriendo, Anna le miro con sorpresa y entonces solo ahogo una risa.

Si que sabes eliminar la atmósfera de misterio, creo que ya es hora de que te retires- dijo Anna con una sonrisa. Yho solo le miro con una expresión de perro castigado.

Anda, no seas malita, ¿No deseas discutirlo en la cena?- dijo Yho tristón, Anna sonrío.

Lo pensare, ahora fuera- dijo Anna sonriendo y sacándole de su casa, pero Yho volvió a meter la cabeza por la puerta.

¿Ni siquiera un besito de despedida?- dijo Yho con la misma expresión, Anna solo le miro.

No molestes- dijo Anna con enfado fingido y le saco.

Yho miro la puerta del departamento y sonrío mientras que se alejaba, Manta salió de su departamento y le miro con extrañeza, entonces al volver se percato de que la puerta se le había cerrado... y al había vuelto a olvidar las llaves adentro.

Dos días después.

La noche cubría la ciudad, en el cuartel, los tres se encontraban comiendo mientras que Tamao se preparaba para retirarse, en eso sonó el teléfono.

Hola, aquí los Cazafantasmas- dijo Tamao sujetando el teléfono mientras que se masajeaba un poco el pie izquierdo, de pronto su expresión cansada se ilumino -¿Qué? ¿En serio no es una broma?- dijo Tamao con sorpresa.

Arriba, los chicos se encontraban comiendo comida china.

¿Por qué tenemos que comer esto?- dijo Horo molesto, Len solo le miro.

Es lo único que pudimos comprar, aquí reposan nuestros últimos 20 dólares- dijo Len, Horo solo gruño levemente y volvió a comer, Yho le puso una mano en el hombro.

Hey con calma, no sabemos cuando volveremos a comer, así que ve tranquilo- dijo Yho sonriendo.

Abajo, Tamao terminaba de apuntar algo en una libreta mientras que hablaba por teléfono.

¿Qué si son serios? Por supuesto, son sumamente profesionales y sutiles, bien, irán enseguida- dijo Tamao colgando el teléfono con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Chicos tenemos uno!- grito Tamao mientras que presionaba un botón.

La antigua alarma sonó con fuerza, arriba, Yho y compañía solo se miraron sorprendidos.

¡A la carga!- grito Yho sonriendo, y los tres se abalanzaron al tubo.

Al bajar, abrieron unos lockers y se pusieron unos trajes de color beige y con el logotipo de los Cazafantasmas.

La puerta de la estación se abrió, y los faros de un auto se encendieron, una sirena chillona empezó a sonar y una camioneta blanca con líneas rojas, un radar, y la imagen de un fantasma en un circulo de prohibido, además de una placa con el nombre Ecto-1, salió a toda velocidad ante la sorpresa de los vecinos.

El Ecto-1 recorrió a toda velocidad las calles y llego a un lujoso hotel de 4 estrellas estacionandoce enfrente, los comensales estaban asombrados mientras que los chicos bajaban del auto y bajaban el equipo.

Cuídelo bien, en un rato bajamos- dijo Yho sonriendo, el botones solo le miro sorprendido.

Vamos chicos- dijo Len mientras que entraba con Horo, Yho solo saludo al público.

En el Lobby del hotel, la gente solo miro a los chicos como quien ve a un payaso y entonces un hombre se acerco a ellos.

Que bueno que llegaron... Eh, ¿Ustedes son los Cazafantasmas verdad?- dijo él hombre mirándoles extrañado.

Si, ¿Cuáles es problema señor?- dijo Len con calma.

Eh, es en el salón de recepciones, ya antes muchos lo habían visto, pero nunca había estado tan activo y tememos que ocasione problemas para la recepción de esta noche, ¿Creen poder arreglarlo?- dijo el hombre, Horo solo le sujeto el hombro.

No sé preocupe señor, en una hora ni recordaran que estuvo aquí- dijo Horo sonriendo mientras que Yho encendía el ascensor donde un viejo les miro con extrañeza.

¿Sube?- dijo Yho sonriendo, el viejo solo les miro.

Espero el siguiente- dijo el viejo mientras que Yho y los demás entraban.

En el ascensor.

Chicos estoy preocupado, en realidad no tenemos ninguna prueba de campo del equipo, como saber si funcionara- dijo Horo con seriedad.

Tranquilo Horo, esta será una excelente prueba- dijo Len con calma.

Eso sin contar que llevamos un acelerador nuclear ilegal en nuestras espaldas- dijo Yho sonriendo, Horo solo suspiro.

Enciéndanme- dijo Horo, Len presiono un botón y un sonido como de un ventilador hizo que Yho y Len se pegaran a una esquina.

Cuando el ascensor llego al piso, los tres salieron, Len y Horo empuñando sus armas e Yho con tranquilidad, de pronto escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas y tanto Len como Horo dispararon sus armas, el rayo de protones impacto contra un carrito de lavandería mientras que la mucama se tiraba al suelo.

¡Woa, ya paren quietos vaqueros!- dijo Yho deteniéndoles, Horo y Len apagaron los rayos mientras que la mucama les miraba con miedo.

Lo siento, me emocione- dijo Horo apenado.

Están locos... locos- dijo la mucama mientras que se escabullía.

Será mejor separarnos para abarcar mas terreno- dijo Len mientras que Horo e Yho asentían.

Bien, así haremos más daño- dijo Yho sonriendo, Horo y Len le miraron con caras de circunstancias.

Los tres fueron por distintas partes.

Len se encontraba revisando el lugar con su aparato rastreador, aunque de vez en cuando lo pasaba por sobre las personas que encontraba y checaba que no fueran fantasmas.

Horo caminaba con calma mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo... entonces lo vio, parecía un ladrón del antiguo Japón, aunque su piel verdosa y el hecho de que no tuviera piernas delataba su origen.

Yho, Len, esta aquí- dijo Horo por la radio, pero no le respondieron, por lo que levanto su arma y se fue acercando lentamente.

El ser se encontraba devorando la comida de una mesa mientras que esta caía al suelo, puesto que el no tenia estomago a donde echarla, Horo se le acerco con cuidado y disparo su arma.

Un estruendo recorrió el lugar mientras que el poderoso rayo de protones dejaba una línea negra en la pared y el fantasma volaba aterrorizado con el carrito tras él, Horo volvió a disparar, pero esta vez el tiro fue errático, el fantasma atravesó la pared mientras que el carrito se estrellaba con fuerza.

"Horo, ¿Qué pasa?"- dijo Len por la radio.

¡Lo tenia, casi lo atrapo, salió por la pared!- dijo Horo con emoción.

"Voy para allá"- dijo Len cortando la comunicación.

Yho caminaba con calma por un pasillo, entonces lo vio, el fantasma solo le miro fijamente mientras rugía, Yho se paro en seco y saco el radio comunicador.

Chicos, esta aquí, mirándome – dijo Yho con seriedad.

"Quédate quieto, no creo que te dañe"- dijo Len.

Entonces el fantasma se lanzo contra Yho.

¡Ahhhhhhhh!- grito Yho con temor mientras que el fantasma se le abalanzaba encima.

¡Yho, Yho estas bien!- dijo Horo llegando al pasillo.

Yho se encontraba en el suelo completamente empapado por una sustancia viscosa, Len llego después de Horo y miro a Yho sorprendido.

¿Qué paso?- dijo Len extrañado.

Me empapo- dijo Yho molesto.

¡Increíble es un contacto físico completo!- dijo Horo asombrado.

Debemos de hacerte algunos análisis ahora que tenemos esta oportunidad- dijo Len sonriendo, Yho solo se levanto con dificultad.

Mientras que no me interrumpa con mi cita puedes hacer lo que te plazca- dijo Yho, Len y Horo le miraron extrañados.

No me digas que volviste a invitar a Pilika de nuevo- dijo Len con extrañeza, Yho solo negó con la cabeza.

Eh... no, aunque es conocida, pero luego hablamos chicos, hay un fantasma que capturar- dijo Yho saliendo de allí, ambos solo se miraron extrañados.

En un enorme salón comedor, Yho y los demás abrieron la puerta con calma y empezaron a buscar al fantasma con la mirada, entonces Horo le vio dando vueltas en un candelabro.

Allí esta- dijo Horo señalándole.

Si, ese es el que me empapo- dijo Yho con calma.

Vamos- dijo Len mientras que los tres entraban y preparaban sus armas -¡Ahora!- grito Len, los rayos salieron disparados e impactaron contra el candelabro, derribándole con un estruendoso impacto.

Afuera, el gerente del hotel solo escuchaba con temor el sonido que provenía del salón.

Horo volvió a disparar y el fantasma salió disparado contra la barra de bebidas, que fue totalmente pulverizada por Len.

El último tiro le dio en alguna parte- dijo Horo emocionado.

Chicos, olvide decirles algo importante, no vayan a cruzar los rayos- dijo Len con seriedad.

¿Por qué, que pasa?- dijo Horo.

Es malo- dijo Len con calma.

¿Qué tan malo?- dijo Yho extrañado.

Imaginen la vida siendo desintegrada y desapareciendo por completo- dijo Len, los dos le miraron con sorpresa.

Bien, entonces debemos de tener cuidado, Len tu ve a la izquierda, Horo a la derecha, pero primero hagamos espacio- dijo Yho, Len y Horo empezaron a volcar sillas y mesas, entonces cuando Horo iba a volcar otra mesa, Yho se acerco a él.

Espera, siempre quise hacer esto- dijo Yho tomando el mantel y jalándolo con fuerza tirando todo excepto el florero –¡Y las flores siguen en la mesa!

Afuera, el gerente hablaba con una mujer mayor.

No se preocupe señora Kino, el salón estará listo para su recepción, ya nos hacemos cargo de todo- dijo el gerente mientras que se escuchaba el escándalo de las mesas rotas.

Len, Horo e Yho se encontraban en distintos espacios rodeando al fantasma, que rodeado se quedo quieto mirándoles.

Bien, ahora, Len, dispara- dijo Horo, Len disparo y el rayo envolvió a el fantasma.

Yho- dijo Len mientras que Yho disparaba su rayo.

Soltare la trampa- dijo Horo mientras que lanzaba una especie de caja rectangular con ruedas y un largo cable con un pedal, entonces presiono un pedal mientras que de la trampa salía una luz -¡No la miren directamente!.

¡Ya lo hice!- dijo Len con cara de sorpresa.

¡Apaguen los rayos a mi señal!- dijo Horo mientras que ambos bajaban al fantasma -¡Ahora!

¡Listo!- dijo Yho apagando su rayo después de Len.

El fantasma quedo atrapado en la trampa mientras que una luz salía de un foco en la trampa. Los 3 se acercaron a ella.

¿Esta adentro?- dijo Horo con sorpresa.

Si, capturado- dijo Len con igual sorpresa, Yho empezó a reír.

Lo vimos, lo enfrentamos y lo mandamos al demonio- dijo Yho sonriendo mientras que Horo y Len empezaban a reír.

Afuera, el gerente se encontraba con uno de los mozos hablando.

¿Traes la llave? Bien, abre esa puerta- dijo el gerente, el mozo se acerco a la puerta, pero entonces Yho, Horo y Len salieron por la puerta sonriendo.

¿Lo tienen?- dijo el gerente con aprensión.

Lo tenemos empacado y envuelto para regalo- dijo Yho sonriendo.

¿Qué es?- dijo el gerente.

Es un fantasma viajero de clase b- dijo Len con calma mientras que sacaba una libreta.

Y además de todo un caso- dijo Horo sonriendo.

Ahora nuestros honorarios- dijo Yho mientras que Len le pasaba una nota.

Ah sí, ¿Cuánto es?- dijo el gerente.

Bueno, son tres de a 1000, pero hoy estamos con precio especial, así que más 1000 de la captura y otros 1000 por almacenaje, pues esto es- dijo Yho sonriendo mientras que el gerente se ponía verde.

¡5000 Dólares! ¡No imagine que fuera tan caro, no pagare!- dijo el gerente, Yho sonrío.

Bueno, entonces se lo devolvemos, Horo suéltalo- dijo Yho, Horo sonrío mientras que levantaba la trampa.

¡No, esta bien, pagare, solo llévenselo!- dijo el gerente mientras que Yho le pasaba la cuenta.

Es un placer hacer negocios con usted- dijo Yho mientras que los 3 salían del lugar y un mozo le llamaba la atención al gerente.

Señor- dijo el mozo señalando al salón.

Oh Dios, la señora Kino me matara- dijo el gerente con miedo al ver los destrozos.

Continuara...

Bien, otro capitulo más, espero que les halla gustado, como verán los chicos han capturado a su primer fantasma, quien aunque no lo mencione, es ni más ni menos que Tokaguero, en el papel de Slimer (o pegajoso), en fin, como ya lo mencione antes, Lizerg aparecerá después, Hao no aparecerá en este fic, a menos que haga The Ghostbuster 2.

Hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**GHOSTBUSTERS**

The Ghostbusters es propiedad de Ivan Reithman.

Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

Zulu la guardabarrera.

Se ve un televisor en un canal de Noticias:

"Parece haber una ola de apariciones fantasmales en toda el área de Nueva York, los expertos se hallan perplejos, pero más aun, sorprendidos por esta nueva organización que se encarga de enfrentarlos me refiero a...

¡Los Cazafantasmas!- grita el público

Se ve una imagen de los tres corriendo por las calles.

¡Tengo uno!- dijo Horo sosteniendo una trampa mientras que la gente aplaudía.

Artículo de primera plana de periódico:

"Los chicos lo hacen de nuevo, los Cazafantasmas capturan a un espíritu que provocaba pavor en el barrio chino"

¡Son los mejores los amo!- gritos de fans.

"¡Así es señoras y señores, los Cazafantasmas han entrado en acción!

¡Aquí traigo otro!- dijo Len sosteniendo otra trampa.

Radio.

Algunos piensan que esta ola de incidentes paranormales están relacionados de alguna manera con el grupo de exterminadores de fantasmas que radica en la ciudad.

¡Trabajamos los 365 días del año, ningún trabajo es pequeño, a cualquier hora del día, nuestras tarifas son muy económicas!- dice Yho a los reporteros.

Show de TV.

Sé que tal vez muchos ya se los hallan preguntado pero... ¿Qué tal esta Elvis?- dice él reportero mientras que Horo le ve sonriendo.

El grupo duerme en la estación, entonces Horo empieza a soñar.

Sueño de Horo.

Horo ve al espíritu de una hermosa chica levitando sobre él, de pronto se percata de que su cinturón se desabrocha, así como sus pantalones se bajan, entonces la chica baja y.. Horo hace viscos mientras que la expresión de su rostro da a entender todo.

Fin del sueño.

Horo se zangolotea en su cama y cae al suelo.

Un hombre de color y peinado afro se para frente a la estación... y sonríe.

¿Cree en lo paranormal, fantasmas, espíritus, el monstruo del lago Ness, Pie Grande, levitación, ovnis, Poltergeist, la llorona, etc, etc, etc?- dijo Tamao mientras que el hombre de color le mira sonriendo.

Hey mi niña, si la paga e buena y tiene prestaciones... creeré todo lo que me digan- dijo el hombre.

Horo e Yho entran a la estación.

¡Dios estoy molido!- dijo Horo mientras que Yho solo le miro.

Y tu te dices molido, yo aun tengo que ir a una cita con Jun en la noche- dijo Yho, Horo le miro con extrañeza.

¿Jun? Pense que te había mandado al diablo luego de que la engañaste con Marion- dijo Horo.

No fue Marion, fue Matti y bueno, me dio otra oportunidad- dijo Yho, en eso Tamao se les acerco junto con el hombre de color.

Chocolove Mattel, ellos son Yho Asakura y Horokeru Usui, aunque todos le llamamos Horo-Horo, Chicos, él viene por el empleo- dijo Tamao mientras que Chocolove sonreía.

Pues bienvenido a bordo, ten, lleva estas trampas, te diré que es lo que hay que hacer- dijo Horo mientras que Yho solo caminaba.

¿Es el recomendado por el jefe de policía Lizerg?- dijo Yho, Tamao asintió.

Si... por cierto, llamo la señorita Jun, y me pidió que le dijera que la disculpara, pero no podrá acudir a su cita por que tiene una cena con sus padres- dijo Tamao, Yho solo suspiro.

Bueno que se le puede hacer, voy a mi oficina- dijo Yho, Tamao de pronto pareció recordar algo.

Se me olvidaba, hay un tipo del gobierno que le espera en su oficina- dijo Tamao, Yho le miro.

¿Y que desea?- dijo Yho extrañado.

Yo que sé, lo que sé es que me prometiste ayuda desde hace una semana- dijo Tamao molesta, Yho le sonrío.

Tamy, mira, sé que una persona como tu, podría encontrar excelentes trabajos en el área privada, no sé, que tal como asistente de limpieza- dijo Yho sonriendo mientras que el teléfono sonaba -¿No vas a contestar?

Cazafantasmas que quiere- dijo Tamao molesta, Yho sonrío.

No te preocupes, Pilika acepto trabajar con nosotros, ella te echara la mano- dijo Yho yendo a su oficina, Tamao solo suspiro.

En la oficina, un hombre miraba a Yho de manera penetrante, Yho le miro con una sonrisa mientras que el hombre también sonrío, solo que no de manera tan amigable.

¿Doctor Asakura?- dijo el hombre.

Si, ese soy yo- dijo Yho con calma.

¿Podría saber en que esta doctorado?- dijo el hombre.

Recibí el corazón púrpura de la Universidad de Nueva York en Parapsicología y ciencias ocultas, así como un doctorado en metafísica y aprobado en artes culinarias, ¿Puedo ahora saber quien es usted?- dijo Yho sonriendo, el hombre le sonrío.

¡Ha sí, disculpe mi descortesía! Soy Marco de la agencia del Medio ambiente- dijo Marco levantándose de la silla y dándole la mano a Yho, este se la estrecho –Y dígame, doctor, ¿Qué hacen con los fantasmas que capturan?

Los ponemos en una instalación de almacenamiento- dijo Yho con calma.

¿Y esa estación esta en este edificio?- dijo Marco.

A sí es- dijo Yho.

¿Puedo verla- dijo Marco sonriendo, Yho le miro.

No- dijo Yho.

¿Por qué no?- dijo Marco con enfado.

Por que no ha dicho ha dicho las palabras mágicas- dijo Yho sonriendo.

¿Y cuales son las palabras mágicas?- dijo Marco molesto, Yho entonces le miro con seriedad.

Por favor- dijo Yho con inocencia.

Bien señor Asakura, ¿Puedo Por favor, ver la instalación de almacenaje?- dijo Marco molesto, Yho sonrío.

¿Y para que quiere verla?- dijo Yho.

Mera curiosidad, creemos que podría haber algún problema ambiental, más por los misteriosos residuos radioactivos que se me ha comentado, ustedes han estado desechando- dijo Marco, Yho le miro sonriendo.

Pues no, no puede verla- dijo Yho.

Traeré una orden si no coopera- dijo Marco amenazante.

Pues tráigala, y entonces le dejare entrar- dijo Yho, Marco se levanto molesto.

¡Ya lo vera, traeré la orden y entonces se acordara de mí!- dijo Marco saliendo con un portazo.

Besitos a la familia- dijo Yho mientras que Marco salía molesto.

Lizerg en la línea- dijo Tamao, Yho sujeto el teléfono.

"Yho, es bueno que estés, ¿Te ha visitado alguno de la agencia del medio ambiente?"- dijo Lizerg.

Si, estuvo aquí, pero ya se fue- dijo Yho con calma.

"Eso es malo, Yho, tengo que decirles que tengan cuidado, ese hombre Marco es peligroso, siempre esta causando líos"- dijo Lizerg, Yho asintió.

Ya lo note, lo tomare en cuenta- dijo Yho colgando.

Horo y Chocolove estaban en la estación de almacenaje.

Bien, entonces colocas la trampa y voala, el fantasma esta almacenado- dijo Horo mientras que Chocolove le miraba.

No se ve tan difícil Brody- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

No lo es, siempre y cuando lo hagas con cuidado- dijo Len entrando.

Chocolove Mattel, te presento a Len Tao, Len el es el nuevo- dijo Horo, Chocolove le tendió la mano mientras que Len se la estrechaba.

Es un gusto, Horo, ¿Recuerdas lo que nos comento la señorita Kyoyama?- dijo Len.

Que, ¿Esa frase Zulu?- dijo Horo extrañado.

Si, estuve investigando y averigüe su significado, tiene referencia con Gocer, un antiguo dios fenicio del mal- dijo Len con calma.

¿O sea que tenemos a un sirviente de los dioses en un refrigerador?- dijo Horo extrañado.

Algo así- dijo Len, Chocolove les miro sin entender.

Hey brodys, yo soy nuevo, pónganme al día por fa- dijo Chocolove con calma.

Len le miro con calma mientras que miraba al sistema de almacenaje.

No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo extraño va a pasar- dijo Len mientras que se sentaba.

Continuara...

Hey, un capitulo más, estos sí que son capítulos cortos, en fin, como notarán ya apareció el cuarto cazafantasma, Chocolove en el papel de Winston Seymmor, por desgracia para mi buena amiga Alejamoto, Lizerg no puede tener un papel importante en este fic, y es que el papel del último Cazafantasma debía de ser para alguien a quien no le importase ser humillado, pero bueno, Lizerg ya tuvo un pequeño cameo en este fic, y volverá a aparecer nuevamente, buscare la manera de que tenga un poco de más presencia.

Hasta luego.


	5. Chapter 5

**GHOSTBUSTERS**

The Ghostbusters es propiedad de Ivan Reithman.

Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

Poseídos.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Horo extrañado.

Creo que algo muy extraño esta pasando- dijo Len revisando sus notas.

Hey chicos, tuvimos una visita de la oficina del medio ambiente- dijo Yho, pero se extraño al ver las caras de ambos -¿Qué pasa?

Es solo una suposición, pero creo que pronto podrá pasar algo- dijo Len preocupado.

Anna se encontraba caminando mientras que platicaba con un compañero de la orquesta, y entonces no pudo evitar percatarse de que Yho se encontraba enfrente de una fuente dando saltitos mientras que tarareaba una melodía, por lo que Anna no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Espérame un momento- dijo Anna mientras que su compañero asentía -¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo Anna, Yho le miro sonriendo.

Hey, tocas muy bien- dijo Yho con calma, Anna solo suspiro levemente.

¿Qué acaso solo veniste a escucharme en la orquesta?- dijo Anna con calma.

Bueno, es que no pude evitar notar que eres la mejor de toda la orquesta- dijo Yho sonriendo, Anna se sonrojo levemente.

Anda, si ni siquiera me han permitido tocar un solo- dijo Anna, Yho se río levemente.

Vaya, pero eso no importa, por cierto, Len parece haber encontrado algo referente a la palabra que escuchaste- dijo Yho, Anna se puso sería.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Anna.

Bueno, Zulu era el nombre de un seguidor de un antiguo dios fenicio- dijo Yho con calma.

¿Y que tiene que hacer un seguidor de un dios fenicio en mi refrigerador?- preguntó Anna molesta.

Je, bueno, ¿Por qué no lo discutimos en la cena?- dijo Yho sonriendo, Anna solo le miro sorprendida.

Veo que no te piensas rendir con eso, ¿Verdad?- dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

Jamás- dijo Yho con una mirada seductora, Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Esta bien, hoy a las 8, ¿Esta bien?- dijo Anna con calma.

Excelente- dijo Yho sonriendo, Anna solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse.

Te veré entonces- dijo Anna mientras que se marchaba, Yho solo se despidió mientras que se alejaba haciendo un bailecillo.

La noche en la ciudad de Nueva York era oscura, aunque las luces de los edificios daban a entender lo contrarió, el cielo tronaba levemente y algunos rayos se veían en el horizonte. En el edificio donde vivía Anna, en una de las cornisas había algo parecido a un altar y dos gárgolas con forma de perro, de pronto, las gárgolas empezaron a cuartearse y una especie de lumicidad roja apareció en los ojos de ellas.

Anna se acercaba a su departamento, se escuchaba el sonido de música provenir del departamento de Manta, por lo que Anna empezó a caminar con cautela y justo cuando llegaba a su puerta Manta apareció de pronto.

¡Hola Anna! ¡Que haces!- dijo Manta sonriendo, Anna solo hizo una mueca que imitaba una sonrisa.

Nada, eh, ¿Tienes una fiesta?- preguntó Anna, Manta sonrío.

¡Claro! ¡Es una fiesta para mostrarle a mis clientes mi capacidad financiera!- dijo Manta sonriendo -¿Quieres venir?

Eh, no, tengo una cita disculpa- dijo Anna agradeciéndole a Yho mentalmente por la excusa.

Ah, vaya, ¿Pues por que no vienen un rato? Hay comida y diversiones- dijo Manta sonriendo, Anna solo le miro con pena.

"Que este enano no se rinde"- pensó Anna molesta –Lo pensaremos- dijo Anna mientras que abría su departamento y entraba. Manta solo suspiró mientras que se dirigía al suyo... y se daba cuenta de que la puerta se había cerrado y no le abrían.

¡Hey abran yo soy el dueño!- gritaba Manta tratando de hacerse oír.

Anna camino con calma por su departamento mientras que se quitaba el saco y tomaba el teléfono, Anna marco mientras que se sentaba tranquilamente en su sillón.

Si, ¿Mamá? Hola soy yo, Anna, si, si, ya sé que no te he hablado, si estoy comiendo bien, ¿Qué como me va? Pues voy a salir con un chico, es uno de esos muchachos que aparecen en la tele, no, no es un actor, es un... cazafantasma- decía Anna mientras que sonreía levemente.

De pronto, en la puerta de la cocina empezó a notarse un extraño brillo.

Si ma, si, te llamo el lunes, me saludas a papá- dijo Anna mientras que colgaba y recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, de pronto noto un brillo en su puerta y Anna se sobresalto.

Justo en ese momento una mano salió del sillón y le tapo la boca, otra le pesco el cuerpo y una mas las piernas, Anna se trato de liberar, pero los brazos eran muy fuertes, el sillón giro en dirección a la puerta de la cocina y empezó a dirigirse a ella, Anna presiono lo mas que pudo sus pies contra la alfombra, pero no se detenía, la puerta se abrió mostrando una escena de pesadilla, llamas, gritos y una especie de enorme perro deforme que gruñía.

¡Ahhhhhh!- fue el leve grito de Anna antes de que el sillón entrara a la cocina y la puerta se cerrara.

Manta se encontraba atendiendo a sus invitados... los cuales solo comían y se miraban aburridos, ya que pese a la buena cantidad de comida en la mesa, nadie bailaba, algunos platicaban pero los más activos se dedicaban a comer.

¡Anden coman! ¡Miren esa langosta es de 33.40 $ el kilo! ¡Y yo la compre a 20.50$!- decía Manta alegre.

Oye ¿Tienes aspirinas?- dijo una de las invitadas.

No, pero tengo ácido acetilsalicílico 20 $ la caja, compre tres de estas con lo que hubiera comprado una de una marca mas reconocida, digo, estoy dando esta fiesta para demostrar mi capacidad financiera, y más por que invite a clientes y no a amigos- dijo Manta, en eso una de las invitadas (Kanna) se levanta aburrida.

Oye, ya me voy- dijo Kanna, Manta le miro con calma.

Sabes ¿Por qué no mejor bailamos algo? Tal vez y así los demás decidan divertirse también- dijo Manta, Kanna lo pensó y como notó que al menos la música era agradable pues...

Esta bien- dijo Kanna empezando a bailar, Manat empezo a seguirle el ritmo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

¡Ah espera un momento!- dijo Manta mientras que abría la puerta y dejaba a entrar a una pareja de desgarbados -¡Miren, son Paco y Lupita! ¡Paco tiene un negocio de autos usados y Lupita esta cobrando una pensión de desempleo! ¡Denme sus abrigos!- dijo Manta mientras que tomaba los abrigos y se dirigía a los cuartos.

Al abrir la puerta no notó como había una especie de enorme perro deforme allí, Manta lanzó los abrigos y estos cayeron encima del animal.

Bien, ¿Alguien quiere jugar parchis?- dijo Manta, cuando de pronto se escucho un rugido enorme.

Todos se callaron entonces mientras que Manta solo volteó a la puerta.

¿Bien quien fue el graciosos que trajo al gato?- dijo Manta sonriendo.

En eso la puerta estallo en pedazos y un enorme perro salió disparado contra la mesa de la comida, los participantes de la fiesta gritaron asustados mientras que Manta echaba a correr... más a lver que el perro le miraba fijamente.

¡No salgan!- grito Manta mientras que corría por el pasillo -¡Voy a hablar con el intendente en la próxima junta! ¡Se supone que nadie debe de tener mascotas en el edificio!- decía mientras que apretaba el botón del ascensor y entraba.

Afuera.

El guardia de la entrada hablaba tranquilamente con un transeúnte, cuando Manta pasó corriendo entre ellos.

¡Auxilio hay un puma persiguiéndome!- dijo Manta mientras que pasaba corriendo, cruzaba la calle a toda velocidad esquivando autos y brincaba una cerca.

¿Qué dijo?- dijo el transeúnte.

Algo de un puma... ¡Oh dios!- dijo el guardia cuando el enorme perro salió y paso corriendo por entre los automóviles y brinco la misma barda por donde paso Manta.

Este último llego hasta una restaurante, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que empezó a golpear la puerta de cristal en un intento de entrar.

¡Habrán! ¡Por favor!- dijo Manta, pero en el interior la gente ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Manta corrió al otro lado y siguió pegándole a la puerta.

¡Ábranme por favor!- gritó Manta, hasta que un gruñido le llamo la atención –Ho... hola... gatito... gatito... déjame ver si tengo un ratón- dijo tartamudeando mientras que se revisaba los bolsillos.

El perro rugió acercándosele.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- fue el grito de Manta.

Y por un momento la gente solo lo vio desplomarse al suelo... volviendo a su comida con toda la calma del mundo.

Continuara.

Si, si, ya se que me tarde mucho en continuarlo, pero es que anduve ocupado y pues... ¡Se me olvido el fic! Pero en fin, ya empecé a continuarlo y espero poder terminarlo pronto, este va dedicado a Geanella-Asakura, quien espero por mucho este capitulo, disculpa la tardanza.


End file.
